Field of the Disclosure
The present subject matter relates to radio frequency identification (“RFID”) devices. More particularly, the present subject matter relates to RFID devices having antennae configured to operate at different frequencies.
Description of Related Art
RFID tags and labels are widely used to associate an object with an identification code. RFID tags and labels generally have a combination of antennae and analog and/or digital electronics, which may include, for example, communications electronics, data memory, and control logic. In many applications it is desirable to employ an RFID device that operates in multiple frequency bands such as high frequencies, which may be on the order of approximately 13.56 MHz, and ultra high frequencies, which may be on the order of approximately 865-868 MHz or approximately 902-928 MHz. Exemplary RFID devices incorporating dual-frequency antennae are described in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2012/0235870 to Forster, which is hereby incorporated herein by reference.